1. Technical Field
The present application is related to electronic pacemakers, and more particularly to a pacemaker and a pacemaker lead, which uses carbon nanotubes.
2. Description of Related Art
Parkinson's disease (PD) is a degenerative disorder of the central nervous system that impairs motor skills, cognitive processes, and other functions. PD is the most common cause of chronic progressive syndrome characterized by tremor, rigidity, bradykinesia, and postural instability.
Deep brain stimulation (DBS) is presently the most used surgical means of treatment but other surgical therapies consisting of producing lesions in specific subcortical areas are also effective. DBS involves the implantation of a medical device called a brain pacemaker, which sends electrical impulses to specific parts of the brain.